


No Place Like Home

by vuis



Category: The Croods (2013)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Family, Fluff, Humour, Hurt/Comfort, OC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2013-07-14
Packaged: 2017-12-20 04:17:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/882853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vuis/pseuds/vuis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where is the place your heart is truly delved in? For Eep, it's home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Place Like Home

**Author's Note:**

> [ Eren is an OC and completely made up by me-- he is in no way affiliated with DreamWorks or anyone else that had worked on The Croods. ]

The entanglement of light and shadow stroked the weary lids of the apricot dipped woman. A yawn rumbled within her throat, eyes sluggish to peer open. She gently outstretched her arm feeling for the coarse mane Guy neatly kept in a bundle on the top of his head. A sharp jolt of fear pricked the tips of her fingers as she was only greeted with the delicate threads of grass he had neatly woven into the object he had named  _bed_. Eep staggered forward, her muscles washed over with a certain type of comatose that forced her to falter before straightening into a clean posture.  _He was gone_. The cracks of her rose tinted lips trembling, ears perked in alarm for any odd noise, and her gaze locked upon the greenery that flourished all around her.

"—Guy?" Her abate call was only returned with the subtle creeks of the creatures.

" _Guy_?" Sweat moistened her palms, her breaths becoming limited and short as she continued to scramble forward.

"— _ **Guy**_ **?!** "

Still, there was no response. The woman's cries seemed to only echo within her own mind, teeth gritted and chest knotted with despair, she leapt forward. Her steps heavy and harsh against the damp soil that gripped to the edge of her hardened heels. Eep's exhalation had hitched once more, pants were now being heaved from her shaken lungs. A sudden shiver blew over her as she began to pivot for the next corner, sucking in every bit of wind that whirled towards her to haul out one last cry. "Gu—" The redhead wobbled to an abrupt stop, baffled at the sight she was confronted with.

" _For heaven's sake…_ " A prolonged sigh was withdrawn from the edge of her throat.

" _Heaven?_  What's that?" Guy clammed his jaw together, a clumsy smile smoothing out his prominent features.

"You had me worried! – You can't just sneak out like that!"

A light chuckle arose from the ebony brushed head of the man.

"Y'know, you're sounding more and more like your father everyday." He steadied himself towards Eep. She allowed a dainty grin to greet her lips, before a new dismay arose to her tangerine coated brows.

" _Eren._ "

The word was nothing more than a whisper, uneasiness spilling into her tone. Guy thrived a brow upwards, only for a slight second as his thoughts returned to his so-called _brain_.

"Woah—woah, you don't need to worry." His chapped hands rested upon Eep's shoulders, a nod following this to reassure her that  _everything_  was fine.

"He's right over  _here_." The adventurer slipped aside from Eep's gaze, wrapping his arm around her abundant waist. A boy, no older than 6, cocked his head towards the two. The boy's petite face beared rugged features from either parent, a delicate gleam washing over these characteristics. The lids of his elegant optics were deprived from his mother's, with a slight touch from the father's. His tamed mane was most certainly encouraged from his father, mild tinges of apricot dipped upon certain strands of his hair.

"Mommy!" That grin was what  _defined_  him though, outstretching to show a missing tooth that had just recently been lost. He ambled towards Eep, struggling to keep a hold of the creature he had captured.

"I found a dragonfly!" The redhead raised a brow cautiously. " _Dragonfly?_ "

"—I named it." Guy nodded with a slight laugh before unclasping his son's hands to gently release their hostage.

"You boys had me worried sick I—"

"I get it, you had to rush out here on the whim that something terrible had happened and you were anxious of the outcome but— _you_  were exactly like us, weren't you?"

He sunk into a goofy smile, Eep's frustration washing away with a sigh.

"Ever since you became a mother you really let that adventurous side of you go, remember to live a little." Guy's words brought out a slight giggle out of the woman; a humble bafflement arose in the atmosphere.

"Daddy, you let it go!" Eren hunched over, gripping to his father's arm.

"You have to  _give_  things back, you're allowed to look at them but not  _keep_  them forever." He ruffled Eren's hair slightly before propping him up onto his shoulders.

"So what do you guys think about this  _crazy_ idea of going home?" The boy gleamed with laughter as he pointed out the way  _home_.

A certain feeling passed through Eep's mind, that for her whole life she had just been waiting for this moment—the moment where she had a place to call  _home_.


End file.
